PokeHearts
by Naw-Roo-Toe
Summary: Using Japanese Names Satoshi Kurisaki Ash , along with his mom and step sister, moves from his hometown of Pallet to Hoene. Years later Satoshi returns and enrolls in Kanto's top Pokemon academy. Satoshi x Harem, who will he end up with in the end?


**A/N: Hey all, this is my second story and I decided to try something different for my second fic. Yep this is a Pokemon Fic, but with a bit of a twist. I'll be using the original Japanese names for most of the characters in this story. Anyway, even if I am not a fan of these kind of fics I am going to type a High School Fic. Though the difference with this High School fic is that it will be based off of a typical dating simulator game. Just so you know, I have never played one of those kind of games and I would like to try. Hehe...anyway on with the fic known as "PokeHearts"**

**WARNING: I will be using the Japanese names of the characters in this fic. If you are not familiar with the original Japanese names, I advise you to remember who is who. Though any true Pokemon fan would know most of the Japanese names. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and nor do I own the plot of this story. I have gotten permission to use this story by the one who made this plot.**

**Chapter1**

"I am the greatest Pokemon Master! Kunisaki Satoshi!" a young boy shouted proudly to the sky. The young lad stood strong on top of a simple playground equipment, his messy black hair covered the top of his head, his chocolate brown hue colored eyes continued to stare at straight ahead. His even tan skin covered his body as signs of much out door activity, and his attire a simple light tortoise t-shirt, blue shorts, and simple black and white tennis shoes. The young lad continued to stand proudly upon the simple childish structure until interrupted by another voice.

"You a Pokemon Master!? Oh Kami, that would never happen in a million years!" a voice of a young girl was said towards the boy. The girl walked towards to the boy with a smile. Her red hair tied in a very unique fashion with a small tail of hair that stuck out from the side. She wore a simple aqua-blue top, matching thigh length shorts, along with simple sandals.

The boy looked down at the girl and huffed. He sent an annoyed glare towards the girl as she insulted him. "Nani? I will become a Pokemon Master! Just you watch Kasumi-chan! I wll became one of the greatest trainers ever!" the boy stated to the girl now known as, Kasumi.

"How can you become a Pokemon Master when you can barely pass Elementary Level of Sekiei Academy, Sato-baka?" Kasumi teased a bit by using the boy's nickname she had given him herself.

The said boy glared at her once more and climbed down from the small child playground equipment. "Argh! Quit calling me that Kasumi-chan! My name is Satoshi, Kunisaki Satoshi!" the now named Satoshi yelled out very loudly and full of annoyance.

A teasing smile came across Kasumi which turned into a tiny giggle. "We've known each other for how long? Since before we even started going to the Academy and yet you still get so worked up when ever I call you by that nickname I gave you."

"That's not the point! The point is that I am going to be the greatest Pokemon Master of all! I can't have people calling me a Baka now or ever! Kasumi-chan, just because I get low test scores with Academy test doesn't mean I wont be great with real life battling." Satoshi stated as he nodded at his childhood friend, Kasumi.

The red head smiled at her childhood friend as she looked at him for a moment. She would then happily walk towards the swings then sit on one of them, Satoshi followed shortly. "Ano...Sato-kun, since you say that you are going to be a Pokemon Master, you must have an idea on what kind of Pokemon you want to have right?" the girl asked while beginning to swing lightly.

Satoshi then hopped onto the swing beside Kasumi and begin to swing gently also. "Uh...hehe...maybe." Answer the young Pokemon Aspirer. This answer caused Kasumi to stop and laugh a little. "Figures...you aren't known to actually...think ahead Sato-kun, or should I say, Sato-baka?"

This earned her an angry glare from Satoshi. "Well...its a very long time before we actually get our first Pokemon you know." Came a trying to be smart answer from Satoshi.

"Baka! We are how old already?" Kasumi asked a bit annoyed and angry.

"We're ten...why?" Satoshi answered while not knowing the reason why she would ask.

Kasumi sighed and began to explain. "What kind of future Pokemon Master are you!? Everyone knows that ten year olds get their first Pokemon during the beginning of the Second Term! For your information, the Second Term starts in two months! Jeez, and here I thought your baka-headedness would stop growing."

Hearing this Satoshi looked at her. "Of coarse I knew that...its just I see two months as a long time from now. I have the entire two months to think about what kind of Pokemon I want to have." Satoshi began to swing again this time a little bit higher then earlier.

Kasumi also began to swing again but not before rolling her eyes. "The two months are going to go by very fast, just you watch. You say all of that now, and then the next thing you know its the morning of the day you receive your first Pokemon."

Satoshi rolled his eyes as he hated being lecture like this, usually he would just zone out during lectures in classes. "Eh!? Well if your so smart with this and seem to know everything, what's your Pokemon that you want to choose? I bet its going to be a water type like all of your sisters right?" Satoshi stated.

The young red head smiled at him and nodded. "Of coarse I'll be getting a water type. It is like tradition for a Senjou Kyoudai(1) to receive a water Pokemon as their first. Plus I absolutely love water Pokemon anyway!" For a moment Satoshi could have sworn Kasumi had a stars sparkling in her eyes. _"Must be a figgy-ment(2) of my imagination."_ thought Satoshi.

"Yeah well...my Pokemon is going to be a super awesome one. Just you watch, I'll get the greatest Pokemon out of everyone in the school and in the entire world! I'll become a Pokemon Master, the greatest Pokemon Master ever!" Satoshi chanted a bit as Kasumi let out a small giggle. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing...nothing at all." Kasumi continued to giggle a bit more before calming down.. "Its just that...you keep saying that, but you score the lowest in our entire grade. How do you expect to become the greatest if you don't work hard from the start?

Satoshi suddenly stopped swinging and looked down. Even as hot headed as Satoshi was, even he knew that Kasumi's words where correct. He needed to shape up and take some action towards his dreams. "Kasumi-chan...your right..." This surprised the girl, and it took a lot for Kasumi to become caught off guard by her childhood friend. "...I do need to stop with the talking and start doing what I say. To be the best I need to beat the best, and to become that good, I need to train and train and train some more until I reach to the top!"

Kasumi watched her childhood friend continue on his little rant at himself. She could help but smile at him. "Sugoi Sato-kun! Maybe you aren't such a baka after all. Though your still at baka level, but making progress." The red head said with a smirk.

Satoshi looked at her with another playful glare but it turned into a laugh. In time even Kasumi began to laugh with Satoshi. The two would continue to laugh for a few minutes before slowly calming drown. "We never laughed like that in ages. I don't even think we ever laughed like that before..." Satoshi nodded at his fiend's words.

"Sato-kun...lets make a promise..." Kasumi proposed to her friend.

Satoshi tilted his head to the side a bit and looked at her. "Ne, what kind of promise?" Satoshi's curiosity began to grow from this.

"Its a promise between us...a promise that us two will both become Pokemon Masters or at least one of the greatest trainers of all time!" Kasumi said as an eager face of Satoshi showed.

"Hai! Its a promise! We both will become the greatest Pokemon trainers and Pokemon Master...together!" Satoshi grabbed a hold of her hands with the two of his as he stared at her with a smile.

Kasumi blushed a bit, but smiled in return also. "Its a promise...Sato-kun..."

Satoshi smiled back at his childhood friend as he let go of her hands. "Kasumi-chan...hehe...TAG YOUR IT!!" Satoshi suddenly gave her a light push just moments before he ran off.

Kasumi blinked for a moment before running after Satoshi. "Nani!? Wait, no fair! Get back here Sato-baka!!!" Sounds of two children laughing filled the park area as the two friends played constantly for the rest of the day.

An Hour Later

Both children were seen sitting on top of a grassy hill as the sun began to set. They had spent an entire hour running around and laughing. A smile was plastered on both of the children's faces as they simply rested on the grassy hill. "Sato-kun...its getting late, I think its time for me to go home. I don't want my all of my Nee-san's to worry about me." Kasumi stood up while dusting off some grass from her shorts.

Satoshi nodded and stood up also. "Yeah I guess your right. Let's go, I'll walk you home." Satoshi offered with a smile.

Kasumi returned the smile with a nod. "Hai, arigato Sato-kun" Soon the two began to walk down the hill and towards the home of Kasumi.

In Front Of The Kasumi Residence

The Kasumi Residence was a very beautiful place to see. The yard held luscious green plants and some Pokemon shaped bushes, mostly water typed Pokemon shapes of coarse. The house it self looked as if it could hold many people, but not as much as a mansion would, it was just a simple big house made for a big family.

Satoshi and Kasumi walked towards the entrance where Satoshi always had ever since he could remember. "Well Kasumi-chan, I guess this is good bye. I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

The little red head smiled and nodded. "Hai, see you tomorrow...bye Sato-kun" With that said and done Satoshi turned and began to walk off. He stuffed his hands in his pocket as if trying to pull off the 'Bad Boy' look. This caused Kasumi to let out a small giggle before calling her childhood friend again.

"Oi, Sato-kun! Don't forget about our promise alright? If you do, I'll hate you." Kasumi said as she looked at the back of Satoshi. The said boy turned around and flashed a happy grin towards her. "Don't worry Kasumi-chan...I wont, it was a promise and I wont break promises that I intend to keep" Satoshi proudly said before turning around once again.

Surprisingly for Satoshi, with the way he stated his promise and his current walking style, Satoshi actually pulled off bit of a 'Bad Boy' look or something similar to that. The only person to have seen that would be Kasumi and this caused her to blush and a warm smile ran across her lips. "Bye...Sato-kun, I also intend to keep this promise just like you..." came the quiet voice of Kasumi as she watched her childhood friend and long time secret crush walk off.

With Satoshi

Now with his childhood friend home, Satoshi began to run towards home. He could feel the rumble in his stomach as a sign of his hunger. This caused our favorite future Pokemon trainer to run faster towards his home._"I can't wait to get home, I can already taste Kaa-san's cooking already. I hope we have some of that Dished Pizza she made last week."_

Satoshi could feel his mouth begin to water at the simple thought of his Maa-san's cooking. The more he thought about it the more hungry he became. Satoshi continued to run faster, he ran as fast as his little legs could take him. He passed several more houses as his mind stayed locked on the desired food. Soon Satoshi's home would come into view, this drove Satoshi to run even harder towards the main door.

In a few seconds, Satoshi would burst through his door with a giant smile on his face and a hungry look. "Kaa-san, Maki-chan! Oha-(3)" Satoshi stopped mid-sentence as he looked at his living room, or what was left of it. Before Satoshi was what would be called a living room, but instead there was basically...nothing. Nothing at all, just an empty room. "Eh!?!? What the..." Satoshi began to walk around is so called home. "Where are all the furniture!?" Satoshi suddenly thought of something and ran towards where the kitchen would have been.

"Oh Kami!!! Nooooo, my food!!!!" Satoshi would drop to his knees as the sound of Satoshi's horrified scream filled the entire house hold. Satoshi was in tears as he looked at the scene in front of him. In front of him, would have been the kitchen, a place where Satoshi thought was magical, a place where he could be happy along with his stomach. Sadly now, there was basically nothing, not one crumb left.

"Satoshi-kun? Is that you?" a sweet voice came from behind Satoshi. A woman appeared behind the crying boy. Her long orange-brown hair covered her head as it was also was tied in a simple long ponytail. The woman's slender body would easily make many women jealous of her, the woman also had a very familiar hue of brown eyes, and her cloths would be a simple salmon colored blouse along with a plain purple-blue knee length skirt.

Satoshi sniffled a bit and turned around to face the woman. Instantly the boy latched onto the woman. "Kaa-san! We've been robbed! They took all the food Kaa-san!!" The woman now revealed to be none other then Satoshi's mother, Kunisaki Hanako, hugged her son. A smile and a small giggle came from the woman. _"Thinking with his stomach...as always"_

"Satoshi-kun, you don't have to worry...we didn't get robbed." Hanako said as she began to rub the back of her son. "But...what happened to all the furniture...and food! Where is Maki-nee-chan!?" came the reply of a very worried Satoshi. Hanako smiled and faced her head to entrance of the kitchen. "Maki-chan, would you come here please and bring Satoshi's food also"

From the same entrance that both Satoshi and Hanako had used came a young girl. Her blond hair tied and grown in a similar fashion as Hanako, but instead of her hair being brown it was a a bright blond color. The girl's eyes would be a dark brown color, but at certain angles her eye color could be classified as yellow. Ladies and gentlemen, meet Kunisaki Maki, Satoshi's younger step-sister. "I brought it Kaa-san!" came the girl's voice as she carried a plat very clumsy like. She trotted over to the two and just barely saved the plate from falling.

"Arigato Maki-chan...your very helpful." Hanako praised while taking the plat off of Maki who smiled happily.

"Onii-chan? Ano, why are you crying?" Maki asked to her older brother. "Maki-nee-chan, your ok! You even brought food! Your the best Maki-nee-chan!" Satoshi said very happily as he saw the plate full of food. He quickly dug into the food and ate the food very happily. "Mmm...Kaa-san its delicious! Ano, what happened to all our stuff? It was all here earlier. But now its gone!"

Hanako flinched slightly as if she did not want to answer the question. She took a deep breath a looked at her son with a calm face. "Satoshi-kun...the reason our stuff are gone is...we're moving." Maki looked down as did Hanako. At this point Satoshi stopped eating and looked at his two family members. "Nani!? Why!? Why do we have to move!?" Satoshi shouted as he stood up from his seated position.

"Onii-chan...we're moving because, we need help with the money...Kaa-san told me that she needed help supporting our family." surprisingly it was the young seven year old Maki who answered. "Satoshi-kun, we're going to move to Hoenn. We will be living with your cousin's family, Asahina Haruka, remember her? She's about your age" Hanako explain as she tried to calm down her son.

"...But Kaa-san, I don't want to move! I don't want to leave my friends here." Satoshi looked at his mother with pleading eyes. Hanako just shook her head and sighed siadly. "I'm sorry Satoshi-kun, but I don't want to either...but we have no choice."

Satoshi looked down as the only thing running through his mind would be the promise he made with Kasumi. He closed his eyes and stared to tear up a bit. "Kaa-san...when do we...when do we leave?" Hanako quickly answered, "In a few hours, maybe an hour or so. I never told you earlier because I was afriad of telling you. We have everything packed up already...even your things." Satoshi looked at her sadly and let out a very depressed sigh. "Okay Kaa-san... and also I'm sorry for yelling...you too Maki-nee-chan" Maki smiled and hugged her step-brother tightly. "Its all right Onii-chan"

Hanako smiled at her son and wiped a tear away from her eyes before getting up to finish up whatever she was doing earlier.

A Few Hours Later

A packed up Satoshi sadly stood in front of his empty house. His mind still thinking of what Kasumi had said. _"Oi, Sato-kun! Don't forget about our promise alright? If you do, I'll hate you." _

Those words continued to run through his mind. He hated to leave without telling her, but he didn't want to hear her say that she hated him. Satoshi was brought out of his thoughts by the voice of her mother who was waiting in a car headed for the pier where the ship to Hoenn would be located. With a sigh, Satoshi walked towards the car and entered it. As it drove away, Satoshi looked back at the house. He let out a silent sigh before falling asleep and dreaming about a certain red head.

Next Day With Kasumi

The young girl would be seen walking towards the house of Satoshi. "I wonder how is Sato-kun today? Its the weekend, I wonder what he would like to do...hmm" The red head asked herself as she took a turn and reached her destination. She stopped as she looked at the home. "...Sato-kun!?!?" She called out at the house as her eyes finally caught sight of a sign. "For...Sale?" Kasumi looked at the sign for a moment before turning away and walked off. Though she tried to hide it, a few tears ran down her face. _"You promised...it was a promise...how could you just leave like that...Sato-kun...we made a promise and you already...broke it..."_

Kasumi continued walking as more tears fell down her eyes. She held her fist tightly and continued to walk off back to her home. She muttered a few quiet words as she reached her house. "I hate you...Sato-baka..."

**A/N: Wow, that was hard to type. Eh, I don't like how this chapter turned out. Its my first Pokemon FanFiction and I never thought I would ever type one, but I did. Hehe, its a little different from other Pokemon fic and High School Fic. This is just the beginning so please continue reading.**

**Oh and just so you know I don't know what the main pairing will be, I know Satoshi will be interacting with a bunch of other girls. So you can think of it as a Harem or Multiple Girls. Though I am still thinking who will get Satoshi in the end.**

**Now this chapter showed a bit of Pokeshipping. Now calm down all you Pokeshippers and others, just because I did that doesn't mean its going to end as a Pokeshipping fic. Its just the beginning so expect more if I do continue. I myself am an Advanceshipper along with a bit of Pearlshipping within me. Expect a lot of girls to like Satoshi.**

**REMEMBER: Satoshi is Ash, Kasumi is Misty, Hanako is Ash's mom, and finally Maki is Yellow from the Pokemon Special Manga. If you don't know who Yellow is you should either Wikipedia that or Google it. **

**(1) My translator says it means 'Sensational Sisters'**

**(2) Its a fun and short childish way I said 'Figment' "Its a Figgy-ment of my Imagination"**

**(3) Satoshi was about to say the word 'Ohayo' which mean hello in japanese...er...I think, oh well I'll fix it if its not**

**Review please**

**Mangekyo Itachi **


End file.
